Reunião de Dez Anos
by Meua Black
Summary: Narcissa Black morreu durante a Guerra por ter traído Voldemort, ela já tinha se separado de Lucius Malfoy a anos eles só moravam juntos por causa da sociedade, mas também pelo seu filho Draco Malfoy. Como seria a vida de Hermione Mal... Depois de 10 anos de ter acabado a Segunda Guerra Bruxa? Harry Potter não me pertence.


História: One-Shot-Lumione.

Aviso: Quando Hermione for pensar aparecerá *().

É uma One-Shot comprida, os Malfoys não são tão ruins como descrito nos livros.

Sinopse: Narcissa Black morreu durante a Guerra por ter traído Voldemort, ela já tinha se separado de Lucius Malfoy a anos eles só moravam juntos por causa da sociedade, mas também pelo seu filho Draco Malfoy. Como seria a vida de Hermione Mal... Depois de 10 anos de ter acabado a Segunda Guerra Bruxa? Como seria se ela não fosse apaixonada pelo Ronald, mas sim por um certo loiro? Descubra lendo.

Capitulo Único:

P.O.V Hermione

Faz dez anos que a Guerra acabou. Oito anos desde que me casei. Hoje chegou uma carta de que Hogwarts vai receber os alunos e familiares, esse será o primeiro encontro com meus amigos nesses dez anos que estamos longe, nunca nos falamos, ninguém sabe da minha vida, desde que vim para a Austrália estou me mantendo longe dos holofotes. Conheci meu marido um ano depois que vim para a Austrália, um ano depois de namoro ele me pediu em casamento. Agora vamos a Hogwarts.

-00000-

Estava em Hogwarts, em frente as portas do Salão Principal, pronta para entrar, eu estava mais alta, usava um vestido, que era tudo de bom. Entrei, quando entrei todas as cabeçasse viraram para ver quem era a atrasada, mesmo assim manti minha pose confiante. Caminhei até onde tinha a plaquinha com o nome "Hermione", quando sentei ouvi vários cochichos como: "Aquela é a Granger?", "Aposto que consigo pegar ela!" e o tão famoso: "Nossa ela tá gata.". Mas nem reparei nisso, fiquei vendo como o Salão Principal estava.

*(Está lindo, nunca pensei que o veria assim, mesmo depois da Guerra. O salão estava decorado com lustres, dando a impressão da lua, ficou bem boa a decoração, deu uma boa impressão nas paredes. Mas eu sei que decoro melhor.).

Vi Gina em um canto e fui falar com ela.

"-Olá Ginevra Potter." -Sim ela e o Harry se casaram dois anos depois da Guerra. Ela se vira e me diz:

"-Perdão, mas eu não acho que a co...Mione?"

"-Sim Gina, sou eu."

"-Nossa como você está mudada. O que andou fazendo todos esses anos? Estava andando muito sumida."

"-Calma Gina, nesses dez anos eu fui para a Austrália, me estabeleci, e devolvi a memória aos meus pais."

"-Então como eles reagiram a essa notícia?"

"-Bah, no começo eles pensavam que era mentira, mas depois de alguns anos eles se reacostumaram, acabaram falecendo a uns três anos atrás. Mas me conta como anda a sua vida?"

"-Me casei um ano depois de ter acabado Hogwarts, convidamos você para o nosso casamento, mas você não apareceu."-Acusou-me

"-Ginevra Potter! Você não tem o direito de me acusar, não fui pois eu só fui receber a carta depois que a notícia saiu na imprensa."

"-Nunca mais me chame de Ginevra." -Ela virou as costas e saiu.

Depois disso jantei, normalmente, ninguém reparou em minha aliança. Também, com o marido que tenho, ele queria uma festa de casamento grande, mas o convenci de fazer uma festa de casamento só para a família. Depois do jantar, Harry veio falar comigo:

"-Boa Noite Mione."

"-Boa Noite Harry. Como anda o trabalho?"

"-Como sempre muito corrido, como Auror tem muitos ex-comensais da morte querendo minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata, e o seu trabalho como andas?"

"-Meu trabalho vai ótimo, sou Medi-Bruxa no Santus Mungus da Austrália. Meus pacientes são sempre fiéis. Vida pessoal como vai?"

"-Me casei com a Gin. Ah vai ótima, vamos vários domingos nos Weasleys, e a sua vida?"

"-Prefiro não comentar."

De repente ouço um grito de:

"-MIONE!"

Todo mundo parou de falar e olharam para mim.

"-Olá Ronald."

"-Fica comigo, vamos conversar sobre nós."

"-O tempo muda as pessoas."

"-O quê? Com quem você está? Tem algum homem? Você só pode estar sobre um feitiço."

"-Ronald Bilius Weasley como você se atreve a sequer cogitar a ideia de eu estar sob a influência de um feitiço!? Você por acaso acha que eu me deixaria ser enganada? Como uma pessoa com um discurso simples consegue chamar alguém de burra? Você melhor do que ninguém deve saber que não se mexe com o meu temperamento." -Terminei minha frase fria o fazendo tremer.

"-Sabe depois de todos esses anos, pensei que quando você voltaria ficaríamos juntos, é o que todo mundo espera!"

"-E você faz sempre o que todo mundo espera? Porque eu não. Se você disser mais alguma coisa que me ofenda, contra mim ou qualquer outra pessoa, bem eu sou a Bruxa mais brilhante da minha época, vamos dizer que agora estou mais poderosa e sei muito mais feitiços."

Mas como sempre Ronald não ouviu a ameaça por trás das palavras e disse:

"-Ela deve estar sob uma Poção do Amor ou um feitiço."

"-Ron cala a boca" -Tenta Gina, mas sendo o burro que ele é, ele não a ouviu e continuou:

"-Ela deveria ser inteligente, devia saber que é comigo que ela deve estar e não com qualquer um."

Nossos antigos professores e meu marido estavam prontos para interferir quando balancei a cabeça num mudo sinal de espere mais um pouco.

"-Novamente você me ofendeu com mais..." -Iria continuar, quando percebi que ele estava me beijando, tentei lutar contra, mas não consegui.

P.O.V Draco

Quando a Minnie entrou, todos pararam o que faziam, vamos dizer que agora somos melhores amigos. De repente ouço uma gritaria, fui ver o que estava acontecendo, vi que o Weasley estava beijando minha melhor e amiga e … Fui até la e o tirei de cima dela, bem já que meu pai viu acho que vou pegar umas pipocas, isso vai ficar melhor que novela mexicana. Vamos dizer que meu pai protege minhas amigas e suas amigas.

P.O.V de Ninguém

As meninas soltaram gritinhos, pois ninguém merece ser forçada a ser beijada quando não quer. A pessoa que ninguém esperava foi separar os dois.

"-Nunca mais chegue perto dela."

"-Por quê furão? Se não você irá fazer o quê?"

"-Ele não irá fazer nada mas eu já não posso dizer o mesmo de mim Sr Weasley." -Falou Hermione com a voz fria, fazendo todos os presentes na sala tremer inclusive os professore.

"-Você não machuca nem uma mosca, quanto mais a mim." -Debochou o Weasley.

"-Eu não faria nada, mas nada pode-se dizer de meu marido."

"-Marido? Marido? Marido?" -Várias pessoas se perguntavam.

"-Marido? Vai me dizer que se casou com o furão?" -O Weasley disse sua voz se enchendo de indignação.

"-Sim Weasley, você ouviu bem ela se casou" - Disse Draco, a abraçando-a de lado.

"-Com você?" -Weasley perguntou.

"-Não comigo." -Respondeu uma voz que estava logo atrás de Hermione. Todos se viraram para ver quem era o homem que havia chegado lá, era ninguém mais ninguém menos que... Lucius Malfoy. As pessoas que tinham bebidas ou comidas em suas bocas cuspiram tudo no chão espantadas que uma heroína de Guerra iria se casar com um Comensal da Morte declarado e comprovado.


End file.
